My Secret, Not Yours
by xxxDr.Fang's Assistantxxx
Summary: Edward left Bella, without giving her a chance to tell him her secret:she's a witch. Now that he's gone Bella is deciding to go back to Hogwarts, where she sees some familiar faces. Another summary inside. Fist as C.D/B, maybe E/B-who knows
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Edward leaves Bella, without giving Bella a chance to tell him something: she's a witch. Deciding to go back home to Hogwarts, where she sees some familiar faces.

Disclaimer- I do NOT own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does, and I do NOT own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

**A/N**: The characters might be a little OOC or different that usual, just a heads up

* * *

**BPOV**

It has been 5 days since the horrible accident at my party. I knew i could of protected myself, which is why i have to tell Edward my secret. He came up to me, and said in a dull voice,

"Come for a walk with me."

We walked a few feet, i could still see the house when he stopped. He turned to me.

"Bella, we're leaving."

"Great where are we going?"

He chuckled, no humor traced. "Bella, you're not going, ME and MY FAMILY, are going"

He didn't want me to go. Why? I thought we were going to be together forever. Unless he didn't want me. Wait did he?

"You...don't...want me," I choked out.

"No, you were nothing to me or my family, just a toy, a distraction, we needed something to play with, you were perfect, but then you became too much work, risking our lives, having to save you."

"What about Alice or Esme?"

"Alice just needed something to do, but then she just started complaining on how much money we were wasting on you. Esme was trying to be nice, it was fake, she hated having to be around human food, it was disgusting for her."

How could they, I loved them all, I was nothing but a distraction to them.

"Well that's all Bella, please try to make an effort of keeping safe, for charlie, wouldn't want him tracking me down, we have to go now, new places, new distractions, bye."

And with that he was gone. I did't even have a chance to tell him my secret. I'm a witch, my name isn't Isabella Marie Swan, It's Isabella Marie _Potter._

_

* * *

_

What do you think, good, bad, needs improvements, should i continue some more, just hit the green button and review, give me your opions please.

's Assistantxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Edward leaves Bella, without giving Bella a chance to tell him something: she's a witch. Deciding to go back home to Hogwarts, where she sees some familiar faces.

Disclaimer- I do NOT own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does, and I do NOT own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

Also lets say Harry is 16 during the Twi-Wizard Cup, and you have to be 18 to jojn, and Hogwarts goes until you're 20.

* * *

It's been four months since Edward left me, I don't know why I'm depressed, I've had boyfriends before, yeah I lied to Edward about that. Uncle Charlie says I have been moping, and Icshould do something. Yes I said Uncle Charlie, he's mom's brother, he's a wizard, along with Renee and Phil. My actual parents are James and Lily Potter, and I have a younger brother, by a year, Harry. I'm actually 17 not 18, and Harry is 16. Finally something snapped, I could leave, and I'm going to do that I'm going back to England.

When Uncle Charlie came home, I told him my idea, I knew he was sad, I was like a daughter to him. I sent a letter to my grandfather, Albus Dumbledore, on my owl Midnight. She's a beuaty, pure black feathers with a white spot on here left eye like a moon. He replied back immediatly saying I could use a port key to go to Molly and Aurthur's house. When my trunk was pack i said good bye to Charlie, earesed everyones mind of Isabella Sawn and walked outside.

"Goodbye Forks, hello England, Portus Weasly," and took off.

* * *

Good, Bad, review please and thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Edward leaves Bella, without giving Bella a chance to tell him something: she's a witch. Deciding to go back home to Hogwarts, where she sees some familiar faces.

Disclaimer- I do NOT own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does, and I do NOT own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

* * *

I landed on the ground with a thud. It had to be at least 2 in the morning. I must of attracted attention, because a light turned on. Uncle Arthur walked out with his wand raised.

"Whose there, show yourself!"

I silently chuckled, god always so protective.

"Don't worry Uncle Arthur, it's just me, Bella."

"Bella? Merlin's beard, come here."

He helped me up, and pulled him into a hug.

"Bella what are you doing her, not that I mind."

"I'll tell you inside with the others."

"Alright."

We waked in the warmth of the house drew me in.

"Molly! Sirius, Remus! Tonks! Come here, I have a surprise!"

"What Arthur," I heard Aunt Molly call.

She stop dead in her tracks when she saw me,

"Bella?"

"Hi Aunt Molly."

"Bella, gosh I missed you so much," as she pulled me into a hug.

"Me too"

"Bella!" Tonks squealed.

"Hi Tonks."

"Hello Bell, how are you?" Remus asked.

"Could of been better"

"Isa!"

"Uncle Sirius!" I tackled my godfather into a hug.

"Wow you've grown up"

"Thanks."

"Not that I mind, But what are you doing here?" Aunt Molly asked.

I told them about Forks, the Cullens'(everyone in the wizarding world knew of vampires), and Edward. Their reactions were the same.

"I'll kill him!" Uncle Sirius.

"The git!" Tonks.

"I'll give him a piece of my mind if I ever see him!" Aunt Molly.

"The leech!" Remus.

"Why would they do that to our little Bell." Uncle Arthur.

"Guy calm down I really don't care about them, 'cause i have my REAL family."

They pulled me into hug, we talked,until Uncle Arthur said something about going to bed and waking up early. We were going to the Qudditch World Cup. After hearing that I rushed upstairs hearing them laugh after me. I knew my way around the house, and ran straight into Harry and Ron's room, and fell into a deep slumber in Harry's bed.

* * *

I want opinions, ideas, I want to know what you guys like about my story, so PLEASE review


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Edward leaves Bella, without giving Bella a chance to tell him something: she's a witch. Deciding to go back home to Hogwarts, where she sees some familiar faces.

Disclaimer- I do NOT own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does, and I do NOT own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

Did I mention this takes place in _New Moon_ and _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

Also most of the chapters are in Bella's point of view, if I switch I'll make sure I indicate the POV change.

* * *

I woke up to screaming in the morning.

"What the hell!" I screeched.

"I could say the same," A male voice said, which I immediatly reconized as Harry.

I looked him ove, wow he was handsome, he looked just like dad.

"Aw, don't you reconize me?" Fake saddnes in my voice.

"Wha..." He was soon cut off when he saw me transfrom into my original apperance.

I could change my apperance I'm a metamorphmagus just like Tonks, my apperal in Forks was a disguise. My actual appearnce is some what similar to my disguise. I had long, straight, dark brown hair, almost black, I still had my pale complexion, and my eyes weren't brown but a shocking bright green with a brown outline around the iris, I had my mother's eyes, as Harry had dad's. All Evans and Potter women had these eyes.

"Bloody hell, Bells?"

"Yep" I said popping the "p"

He pulled me into a fierce hug as did Ron when he relized it was me. Our yelling must of attracted attention, 'cause all of a sudden the door bursted open, revealing Ginny, Hermione, the twins, and the elders. Ginny and Hermione pulled me into a huge hug, as did Fred and George. They all started asking me about Forks. I told them about the Cullens, they all had the same reactions as the others, especially Hermione who wasn't very violent. I asked them about Hogwarts and they filled me in, I also found out Ginny was dating Harry, I was so happy for him. I thought 'Mione and Ron would get together, than agian Ron was never good at expressing his feelings. Uncle Arthur finally broke us apart, we had to get ready for the cup. I walked to my truck and pulled on my dark skinny jeans, and Bulgarian jearsy, and light gold tennis shoes. I ran my fingers through my hair, and ran down starirs. Everyone was ready and we left.

About 2 miles into the forest, Ron asked where we were going.

"Ron just another 500 feet I'm looking for someone." Uncle Arthur replied.

"Who?" Asked Ginny.

"Amos Diggory." Diggory, Diggory. _Oh _Cedric Diggory.

"Arthur is that you" I heard an unfamiliar voice say.

"Sure is Amos."

"Good to see you mate, are these all yours?"

"Nope just the reds, the to black haired ones are Harry and Isabella Potter."

"Harry _and_ Isabella Potter, I've heard so much about you two, especially Isabella, from Cedric."

"Bella," I corrected "And I hope it's all good." I replied. A figure came down from a tree, when i finished.

"Oh Bells would I do that to you?." A soft yet alluring voice asked.

"Cedric!" I squealed. I jumped into his arms as he pulled me into a hug. I looked him over, a tidy mop of dark brown hair, gray eyes, and a very muscilar body, to sum it up he was hot. I always had a crush on him. He kind of looks like Ed..._him._

"Hi Bella," He chuckled.

"We should get going." Uncle Arthur announced. I jumped on Cedric's back, he staggered a bit then straightened himself.

"Gosh Bell gain a few pounds." I slapped the back of his head, he just laughed it off, god he has a great laugh...

As we walked to the port key I told him about my short "vacation" more like hide out, his reaction to the Cullens shocked me. He looked murderous. I pulled him aside.

"What the hell is wrong with you Ced?"

"It's just...no one should...he shoudn't of hurt you Bell, you don't deserve it."

"Why do you care?" I asked, a little colder then I meant it to be.

"Because, because, BECAUSE I LIKE YOU BELLA!" Wait he liked me, bloody hell.

"It hurts me because you are sad over that...JERK, and I was jeleous 'cause you know, were with him, and still think about him." He look down embarrassed.

I lifted his chin, "Look at me Cedric." When he comlied I went on.

"Oh Cedric I understand how you feel, if someone did that to you, I would feel the same, 'cause I also kind of like you too, I always had a secret crush on you." I blushed when I relized what i said.

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Oh Bella!" He pulled me into a hug, I pushed him back slightly, he looked hurt.

"Cedric, I like you, but can we take this slow, I'm still recovering."

"Of course Bella." With that he gently pressed his lips to mine, it felt like heaven or pretty damn close. He pulled back too fast though.

"Sorry...it's...just...I." He stuttered, aw he's too cute.

"Oh shut up!" With that I pulled his lips back to my.

"Oi Bella stop sucking faces with Diggory and get back here we got to go!" I heard Fred yell in the distance.

We pulled apart embarressed, I just laughed, and took his hand and pulled him to the others.

* * *

WOW that was a long chapter, let me know what you think, thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Edward leaves Bella, without giving Bella a chance to tell him something: she's a witch. Deciding to go back home to Hogwarts, where she sees some familiar faces.

Disclaimer- I do NOT own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does, and I do NOT own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

* * *

We made it to the port key, and grabbed it. Actually it was pretty funny seeing Harry, Ginny, Ron, and the twins fell to the ground, while Uncle Arthur, Amos, Cedric, and I landed gracefully.

"Alright kids, can you all make it to the tent in one piece, we will be sharing with the Diggory's and another family."

"Yes Uncle Arthur, and what do you mean "another family". I asked.

"Oh we are hosting another family of mythacal creatures, we are actually going to get them now, which is why I'm giving you the key Bella, meet us at the Ministry tent, bye." With that they left.

"Come on lets go find the tent." I said.

* * *

**EPOV**

It has been 4 months since I left my Bella, I mean Bella. I had to lie through my teeth, telling her I don't love her. Right now I'm packing to go to this weird school in England called "Hogwarts" where there were wizards and witches, apparently Carlisle's good friend, Albus Dumbledore, is requesting help to protect the school of this bad wizard name Voldemort whoops I mean He Who Should Not Be Named, weird much. We were going to stay with this wizarding family there, and meet up with them at this tournament of "Quidditch". I was pulled out of my thinking when Tanya wrapped her arms around me,

"Hi Eddie!" I cringed I hated the name, and her voice. You wonder why I'm with her, it's because I'm keeping my family happy, they want to see me happy, though no one likes Tanya, except Rosalie.

"Hi Tanya, are you all packed?"

"Yep, now lets go Eddie." God I really hate that whine. I chuckled though at her persistent. Sure I like her but she will never be Bella. I pushed that thought away, think about Tanya, but I can't.

"Alright."

I met the my family at the front door, Alice and Emmett were glaring at me, Rosalie was looking at herself, Esme liked seeing me happy, but missed Bella, and Carlisle was excited to go back into the wizarding world.

**_*TIME SKIP*_**

Finally we're in England, and at this weird tournament. We walked around seeing tents, when we reached the biggest one, which was only 30 feet, small, we walked in, I was shocked the inside was huge. An old man walked up to Carlisle.

"Carlisle is that you mate?"

"Yes it is Minister, along with my family, my mate Esme, Emmett and his mate Rosalie, Jasper and his mate Alice, and Edward with his...mate...Tanya." Carlisle never did like Tanya, she tried to seduce him.

"Nice to meet you all, the wizard family you have are the Weasleys' great family, I believe Arthur Weasly is picking you up with Amos Diggory, just wait outside and aske for either Arthur Weasly or Amos Diggory."

"Alright, nice to see you Minister."

"You too mate."

Carlisle led us out as we waited for this Arthur Weasley. A red haired man and a man with brown and gray hair came up to the tent.

"Do you think their hear Arthur?" Said the brown haired man.

"Maybe Amos." The red haired man said. So these were Arthur Weasly and Amos Diggory. Carlisle walked up to them.

"Excuse me, but are you two Arthur Weasly and Amos Diggory?"

"Yes." They both relied.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my coven." They both stiffened at his name then relaxed.

"Nice to meet you my family is on their way here....BLOODY HELL!" He screeched. I looked into his mind his thoughts were rushed together. I tried separating them out until I heard someone say,

"Dad we're here."


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Edward leaves Bella, without giving Bella a chance to tell him something: she's a witch. Deciding to go back home to Hogwarts, where she sees some familiar faces.

Disclaimer- I do NOT own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does, and I do NOT own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

* * *

**BPOV**

We walked around the grounds until we finally found our tent. It was very small looking from the outside, but not in the inside. The inside of the tent was huge, it was like a palace. There were plush sofas, a large TV, and king sized beds. We wandered around the tent, putting all of our stuff in the armours and dressers. When everything was put in their place, I check myself in the mirror and walked out of my area.

"Alright guys lets go." I said.

"Wait Bella take the American accent out, you need your British, you look weird without it." Harry said. Look good witht it, how do I look bad. Whatever, so I took the spell of my voice.

"There happy?" I said in my tempting British accent.

"Yes now lets go."

If we thought finding our tent was hard, then finding the Ministry's tent was excruciating. We walked in circles going aimlessly around, until I saw a familiar head of red hair.

"Guys I found them" I pointed out. We went closer and when Fred yelled,

"Dad we're here." Someone was in front of them.

They all turned around, I gasped, there stood 8 vampires, the _Cullens. _I hope they won't recognize me.

"What is it Bella?" Harry asked. SHIT there goes my plan.

They all turned to me, and gasped. I looked them over, still beautiful, there was a strawberry blond on Edward's arm I recognized as Tanya, ah so they were in Alaska. Well good for him.

"Bella?" Alice asked.

"No Tonks." I replied, we all busted out laughing this is one of our normal responses when someone asks us that. The Cullens just looked confused.

"What are you doing here, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Um...living, you?"

"Walking dead." Emmett replied

"Nice."

"All right lets get you to the tent, which we oh so nicely re-arranged, and took so damn long to find." I said. I jumped on Harry's back.

"Lead the way Harry." He just chuckled.

"Bell I think Cedric's right, you did gain weight." I slapped him on the back of the head hard, electing and "ow" from him.

As we walked back, Rosalie said in her usual cold tone,

"Doesn't anyone want to know anything about us, you just let us in with nothing." Ah Rosalie still self-centered as ever. Harry chuskled, stupid mind telepethy, _STOP LAUGHING_!

"No I think we are perfectly informed." Hermione said in an equal cold tone, wow Hermione can be bad when she needs to be.

"Whatever, your loss." She muttered, not knowing we could hear her. We busted out laighing, so hard I fell to the ground. I picked myself back up.

"So Bella not to be rude, but why are you here?" Aw loving, caring Esme...NOT

"Well the obvious...I'm a witch."

"WHAT" They all yelled at the same time.

"Yeah why else would I be here?"

"Well...um...it"

"Exactly."

"Why didn't you tell us" someone said in a hard velvet voice. _Him_

"I was going to tell you but YOU LEFT ME IN THE GODDAMN WOODS!"

"What!" All the Cullens yelled at him, except Tanya, who was looking at herself, she must be as self-centered as Rosalie.

"He didn't tell you, how nice."

"Bella we're..." Alice started, but I cut her off.

"Don't say anything spend some money on Tanya who isn't wasting it."

"Wha..." But Alice was cut off again, this time by Tanya.

"Jealeous much?"

"Hardly, go distract them for a awhile, when they leave don't some to me. Plus I a boyfriend." This stunned them.

"Who the guy your on?" Edward asked in a hard tone, jealous much.

We all busted out laughing.

"Him no way, he's younger than me."

"Vain much." Rosalie said

"I wouldn't be talking blondie, and the fact that he's my I don't know BROTHER!" To say they looked shocked would be an understatment.

"You have a brother, I thought Isabella Swan doesn't have a brother?" Jasper said finally speaking.

"Yes Isabella Swan doesn't but Isabells _Potter_does."

"Potter" Carlisle gasped out.

"Yes."

"The chosen pair?"

"Yes Cullen" Harry said.

"It is a honor to be in your presences" Carlisle said.

"Great."

"We're here!" Amos annouced.

In fact we were actually here, when I remembered we have limited spaces, and they have to keep up the act they sleep, woo sharing beds. _Let the fun begin._

_

* * *

_

There you go, a long chapter, what do you think. I'm starting to feel a little dark, from this dark Bella. Also I started a new story called Life With Mistakes, where the Twilight characters are all human, and Edward cheated on Bella 7 years ago. She's 25 ended up greaduating from Dartmouth, marrying Robert Pattinson, and is very succesful in the buisness world, and she is having a baby. And she is still friends with Alice, Emmett-Edward's siblings, Jasper and Rosalie, and Carlisle and Esme-Edward's parents. She's is great until she sees a familar face in Carlisle's office. Read the first chapter and tell me what you think, if i should continue or not. THANKS!


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: Edward leaves Bella, without giving Bella a chance to tell him something: she's a witch. Deciding to go back home to Hogwarts, where she sees some familiar faces.

Disclaimer- I do NOT own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does, and I do NOT own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

* * *

The Cullens didn't know that we knew about vampires, so they had to keep up the act that the sleep. We had 9 beds, enough for all of us to have our each with someone sharing. That was until the Cullens came. After arranging 30 designs and Tanya and Rosalie's bitching we ended up with our first design. Amos and Uncle Arthur would have their own beds. While Ginny, and Harry, Rona and Hermione, both blushing when they heard, they turned a darker shade than Ron's hair, the twins, Cedric and I, Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, Tanya and Edward, yes I can finally say his name. I fell onto the bed after arranging, I was exhausted, we had and hour until the game.

"God remind me to get my own tent next time we come here." I groaned. Cedric chuckled.

"Aw Bells where's the fun in that?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. I bursted out laughing. The Cullens were now listening to us now.

"You just bursted my ego Bell." I laughed even harder.

"What ego?" I said between my laughs. He grumbled and picked me up.

"CEDRIC! PUT ME DOWN!"

"Nope." He eventually dropped me on the couch. I pouted.

"You suck Ced."

"Alright Bell, just tell me when." I stared at him with disgust, while he just kept laughing. I threw a pillow at him.

"Kidding, Kidding." Harry walked in laughing.

"Hey Bella, I'm gonna gets some treats, you want anything?" He asked.

"Hmmm...JELLY BEANS!" He chuckled.

"All right. God you make me feel like the older one." I scowled at him.

"Shut up Harry." Just then Fred and George walked in.

"So Belly Bean..." Fred started.

"...Wants Jelly Beans." George ended.

"Yep" I said popping the "p"

After getting our snacks we decided to go explore the grounds.

"Hey Harry, where are we sitting?" I asked.

"Um.. Box 54." Crap, that has to be one of the WORST seating places ever. Well I'm going to change that. I looked around for thw Minister, until I found him.

"Guys I'll be right back." I walked up to the Minister.

"Hello Minister?" He turned.

"Yes?"

"I don't know if you'll remember me but I'm Isabella Potter."

"Isabella Potter, of course I remember you, beautiful as ever."

"Thank you Minister, I was wondering if you have any better seats, you see I haven't been to a Quidditch game in years, and sitting in Box 54 would ruin it right?"

"Of course it would, we need to change that. I will get you tickets for the Minister's Box. How many tickets do you need?"

"18."

"Oh, sorry dear, I only have 16."

"I'll take them, 2 of us with sit on someones lap."

"Sorry dear."

"It's all right these are perfect. Thank you."

"You're wlecome dear. Have good evening."

"I will, you too." I gave him a hug, and left. I realized the others went back to the tent. I walked in.

"Hey guys."

"Bella where have you been?" Uncle Arthur asked.

"Getting us kick ass tickets."

"Yeah where?" Fred asked.

"How about I don't know...THE MINISTER"S BOX!"

"What?" They all asked in shock.

"Yep the minister's box. I only have 16 so 2 of us need to sit on someones lap."

"I will." Ginny volunteered. Great so Ginny will sit on Harry's lap. We need one more.

"I'll sit on Cedric's lap, if he doesn't mind?" I asked

"I don't." He replied.

"Great lets go." We all got up and walked out. Carlisle came up to me.

"Bella, how did you get those tickets, they're the hardest to get, and the best seats." He asked.

"It all depends on who you know, The Minister knows Harry and I personally, along with our parents. I talked to him, and he got me the tickets." With that I walked away from a shocked Carlisle.

_This is going to be an interesting night, _I thought.

* * *

It's done! YEAH!!! WOO now I can make more chapters. Review what you think. I want some reviews or I won't post. Just kidding I probably will. Anyway give me your opinions. Also go onto my profile and check out my story, Life With Mistakes. There is only 1 chapter, but I will post more if you like it.


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: Edward leaves Bella, without giving Bella a chance to tell him something: she's a witch. Deciding to go back home to Hogwarts, where she sees some familiar faces.

Disclaimer- I do NOT own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does, and I do NOT own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

This story is T for language, and suggestive themes.

* * *

We walked up the flight of stair cases until we reached the Minister's box. We ended up running into Cousin Draco and Uncle Lucius.

"Watch it Potter." Draco sneered. As Harry was about to make a comeback I stepped in.

"Aw Draco, why would you say that to me?" I said in a baby tone. They both looked shocked.

"Isabella?" He asked.

"Hi Draco!" He pulled me into a hug, while kissing my hair. I tried doing the same, but I ended up getting gel on my lips.

"God Draco, ease up on gel." He laughed. Uncle Lucius pulled me into a hug. So what if he was a death eater, I still love him. He's nice to me, I'm the favorite.

"Hi Uncle Lucius!" I squealed. He chuckled.

"Hello Bella."

"What seats do you have?" Draco asked.

"Minister's Box, row 3, you?"

"The same." He said grinning. As we all walked inside the box, Uncle Lucius asked me what was wrong. He always could read a person. So i sent the memory of meeting the Cullens, and what happened, and everything up until now. Uncle Lucius growled, while Draco stiffened.

"Oh Bells, I'm sorry." They both said to me. I shrugged.

"I'm happy, I'm going to tell you what I told Aunt Molly and the others, I;m happy now with my REAL family." They both pulled me into a hug, in the corner of my eye I saw the Cullens.

They looked sad, why? Whatever, Alice probably saw she missed a sale. Tanya and Rosalie probably broke a nail. Jasper and Emmett can't play video games. Edward can't find a distraction. The food must be disgusting Esme, and the violence must be disturbing to Carlsile.

"Allright we should go bye." I said, after giving Draco and Uncle Lucius a hug.

The game was great, I swooned over Victor Krum, while Cedric and all the other guys got jeleous. After kissing Cedric, reassuring him he was perfect he relaxed. I saw Edward in the corner of my, looking hurt. Why cause I kissed someone. Well that's what you distractions for. Weirdo. The Bulgarians ended up winning. Fred and George weren't happy, they were rooting for the Irish. Back at Hogwarts I was Beater and Captain.

We walked back to the tent. I plopped on the soft bed. We all talked about the match for a while. Until I heard what sounded like fireworks. Uncle Arthur went to inspect what was going on.

"Guess the Irish are going at it." Fred remarked. Uncle Arthur came back.

"Not the Irish. Hurry pack up quickly we need to go. Fred, George watch Ginny get her safely out. Bella get out safely. Hurry go now!"

We rushed out. The tents were on fire. There coming from the south were hundreds of Death Eaters. I grabbed Cedric's hand and ran. I saw the Cullen's following us. About a mile into the wood there was a clearing. I saw Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Amos, Uncle Arthur, and the Cullens, but no Harry. I walked over to them, Cedric behind me.

"Guys where's Harry?" I asked worried, for my brother sake.

"Harry isn't here, good gods we have to find him." Ginny said in a panic. She truly did care about Harry.

'Calm Ginny, we need a sign to say it's clear." Uncle Arthur said putting a hand on his daughter's shoulder. She shrugged it off.

"How am I suppose to be calm, when Harry could of been kidnapped by DEATH EATERS!" Ginny screeched. I walked over to her.

"Ginny don't worry, I know Harry he will get out of this fine. Remember he's been through things harder than this." She smiled a little.

"True." Uncle Arthur came back.

"It's clear, we can go." We rushed around trying to find Harry. Until I heard Hermione saying she found him.

"Who are you?" I heard Barty Crouch say.

"He's with me, that's Harry Potter, no traitor." Uncle Arthur say. How dare they think Harry is a traitor.

"All right then who caused this."

"There was a man over there." Harry pointed in an east direction.

"All right lets go." I pulled Harry into a hug after they left.

"GOd, Harry don't scare us like that!" He chuckled holding me tight, then releasing me.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"We were running out, and you got lost, we thought the Death Eaters were going to get you." Ginny said, jumping into Harry's arm and burying her head in his shoulder. While rubbing soothing circles in her back, Harry asked.

"Why are the Ministry worried?"

"Oh Harry look up." Hermione said. We did.

There in the sky, glowing a filthy green was a skull, and a snake coming out of it. The Dark Lord's mark. I was right, this was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

There you go the next chapter. The next chapter after this is at the Weasley's house and train ride, it will be short. But I will make a long chapter, with the Tri-Wizard cup, explaining and putting in names, alright? Great now just review for a faster chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Summary: Edward leaves Bella, without giving Bella a chance to tell him something: she's a witch. Deciding to go back home to Hogwarts, where she sees some familiar faces.

Disclaimer- I do NOT own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does, and I do NOT own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

Also everyone in the Wizard World knows about technology like phones, computers, etc. and some have them.

* * *

We ended uo going back home the next day. Well this should be interesting, I wonder what Aunt Molly and the others will say about the Cullens.

We made it to the house by nightfall. The Diggory's had to go. Hogwarts was starting up in 3 days, so Cedric said he would see me then. I gave him a kiss on the lips and went inside.

"Kids you're back. I heard what happened! Are you all right?" Aunt Molly asked.

"Yes."

"Good did anything else happen?"

"Bella made out with Cedric!" Fred announced.

"Shut up Fred!" I seethed. He just laughed it off. Aunt Molly just chuckled.

"Alright, anything else?"

"Yes we have guests." Hermione said.

"All right bring them in, anyone want to tell me who they are?" Aunt Molly said cheerfully. Won't be cheery too soon

"We'll let Uncle Arthur tell you that." Harry said.

"Right Molly these are the ...Cullens." Uncle Arthur said nervously. By then everyone was here. Aunt Molly looked speechless.

"Bloody hell! Why did you bring _those_leeches here." Uncle Sirius seethed. The Cullens gasped. That's right they didn't know.

"Excuse me but I think you..." Carlisle started but was cut by Remus.

"Oh just cut it, we all know about vampires, and that you are all vampires." They gasped, Rosalie looked mad.

"I knew it! I knew we couldn't trust that _human_! She told our secret! Now the Volturi will be after us!" Rosalie screamed.

"Yeah, the Volturi will be after us!" Tanya replied, oh so she follows Rosalie, intresting. Rosalie looked annoyed.

"Oh _shut up_ Tanya!" Rosalie screamed. Before Tanya could say anything else I cut in.

"Sorry to cut off your rant, but we all knew about vampires _before_ I came to Forks, we learned at school, your eyes just threw me off. Trust me I've met other creatures than you, and more of your kind." They all were speechless.

"The Volturi will still be after us!" Rosalie screamed.

"Yeah," Tanya commented. While the two blonds continued bickering I pulled out my phone and scrolled down my contacts to A. No, no no, no, ah ha here it is Aro. I clicked call and waited as the dial tone rang through my ear. He finally picked up.

"Aro Volturi speaking." The room fell silent and everyone looked at me.

"Hello Aro it's Bella."

"Bella! How are you my dear?" I heard a chorus od Bellas in the backround. I chuckled.

"I'm well thank you. How are you?"

"I'm great. Now I assume you didn't call to check up on me hmm?"

"No, you see while I was taking a...vacation I meant some good friends of yours."

"Who?" He asked curious.

"Carlisle Cullen."

"Carlisle! My I haven't seen him in a while."

"Yeah." I replied dryly.

"Not a good friend of yours?"

"Used to."

"What happened?"

"I'll show you, wait a minute." He rplied with an ok. I whistled for Midnight to come in. I pulled out my wand and tapped it to my head, and pulled out the memory of Forks, and dropped it into a crystal vile. Just then Midnight landed and perched on my are, nuzzling my neck.

"Hello love, how are you?" I cooed. The Cullens looked shocked.

"Love, will you bring this to Aro in Italy?" I cooed, and she hooted with response, grabbed the vile and took off. I placed the phone back on my ear.

"Aro the vile should be there soon."

"Yes I just received it." I heard rustling, so I assume he was watching the memory. He came back onto the phone.

"Well I can see your point," he replied dryly. I grinned,

"Yes anyway they are bitching out 'cause you are going to kill them for us knowing the secret, so will you tell the to stop freakingout?" He chuckled.

"Alright, I assume they're with you, so put them on speaker." I did and waited for him to speak.

"Hello Carlisle."

"Hello Aro," he replied.

"Well friend do not worry, I already know that the wizards and witches know about vampires, we made that deal, I will not kill you for that, I should kill you for other things though." Aro muttered the last part, not realizing we could here. I turned the phone off speaker.

"Still here. Anyway thank you Aro."

"You're welcome Bella. Please visit, and if you ever need anything just call me."

"OK Aro, bye."

"Goodbye." And he hung up. I turned to the Cullens.

"Alright no one will kill you so chill out."

"Bella, do you mind if we ask you some questions?" Carlisle asked.

"Why not." I replied. We all moved to the living room. The Cullens sat on one side, facing me, while we all sat on another side facing them. I sat in between Harry and Uncle Sirius.

"Alright ask away." I stated. Edward started.

"Why didn't you tell us, and no because you left too early, why not when I told you about vampires?" I sighed.

"Did you want me to die?" They looked shocked.

"Well we risked our lives, we could of died if the Volturi found out." Rosalie snipped.

"No idiot, instantly, like you told your secret, then...BAM you're dead. Yeah so if I told you with no permission, I'm dead." Rosalie shut up after that.

"Why Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Welll there's this spell called and _Unbreakable Vow_ it's basically what it is. You make a vow you can't break, only can with permission of the one who gave it to you. Break, die. So when I was sent, a vow was put on me to keep my secret."

"Bella, did Charlie know you were a witch?" Alice asked. I started laughing along with Harry.

"Of course Uncle Charlie knew, he's a wizard also, and before you ask, so are Renee and Phil. He also knew you were vampires." Again they looked shocked. Finally Esme reacted.

"Did you say _Uncle _Charlie?"

"Yeah, he's my mom's brother, my actual parents were James Potter and Lily Evans-Potter." After a few more questions I finally cut them off, stating I needed to sleep. I called Cedric, got dressed, and fell asleep in Harry's Bed.

The next few days were the same, I got up, hung put with friends, and worked around the house. The Cullens would avoid me like I would to them, we only passed with a simple, hi or, how are you? I was in bed, too excited to sleep, tomorrow we were going to Hogwarts. I couldn't wait to see all my friends and grandpa, grandma, Uncle Severus, and all the other professors. I was literally bouncing in bed. Harry watched me chuckling. He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Bells calm down."

"But I can't I'm too excited." I whined. He chuckled.

"Please calm down, before I make you." He said with a stern glare but I could tell he was amused. I sighed.

"Fine, I'm going to make some tea to calm me down."

"OK," he said chuckling, pulling the covers over himself. I walked downstairs to the kitchen and flipped on the light, not expecting 8 figures in front of me.

"Oh, you scared me there, hello."

"Hello Bella," 7 Cullens replied. I went over to the stove and took the kettle, and filled it with water, placing it on the stove to boil. I sat down in the only open seat, between Jasper and Emmett. I stared at the table until the kettle started to whine** (?)**and poured it into a cup, adding the tea leaves, milk and sugar, and then I sat back down. I drank in silence, until Alice broke it.

"Bella why are you mad at us?" I laughed darkly.

"You want to know why? Because I was just a distraction to you, nothing. You toyed with my emotions like any other human, the shiny new toy, the new person. I was pathetic to you, wasting you time and money, and self control. I began to be too much work for you to handle, so I say sorry that I was not a good enough distraction, have fun with Tanya. That's why."

They all looked speechless, shocked at what I had said. I finished my tea, dropped it in the sink, and cleaned it. I started to go upstairs when the Cullen's called for me.

"Just shut it, Alice, cut the crap, I don't want to be a toy for you guys again. I came to England to start over again away from the pain and you guys. So just leave me alone, you don't need me, you have Tanya. I don't want to be a burden, vice verse, I don't want you to burden me." I stomped upstairs not looking back at them. I looked around to see if I woke anyone up with our yelling, thankfully they were all asleep.

I carefully unwrapped the sheets around Harry, settled down on the bed, pulled the sheets around us. I pushed the conversation with the Cullens to the back of my head, I didn't want anything to break my mood.

'Cause tomorrow, I'm going to Hogwarts, I'm going back home.

* * *

**Oh My God, what a long chapter, I'm exhausted, sorry I didn't updates sooner, I was sick and felt lazy. Anyway, the next chapter is either the train ride and Hogwarts, or Edward's point of view of the Quidditch tournment. Review what you think I should do, Hogwarts or EPOV, no matter what I will do Hogwarts. REVIEW! Thxs!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

Summary: Edward leaves Bella, without giving Bella a chance to tell him something: she's a witch. Deciding to go back home to Hogwarts, where she sees some familiar faces.

Disclaimer- I do NOT own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does, and I do NOT own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while i had sooooo much to do, i had tests, home work, and not to mention i was banned from my computer. Just so you know this is going to be short, i still have to update my other story, sorry!

* * *

The next day we boarded the train. To my displeasure Harry and the others got a different cart(A/N know those places where they sit on the train) while I had to sit with the Cullens. Cedric greeted me with a peck on the lips bad had to leave to sit with the other Hufflepuffs. The Cullens stared at me as I stared back. We were sitting in peace or what you could call peace. Emmett and Rosalie were making out, Alice and Jasper had pained faces, Edward looked pissed as did Tanya, and Carlisle and Esme were talking quietly. I decided not to listen, and put my head phones in my ear as I listened to Muse. All of a sudden Oh Oh Sexy Vampire came blaring out of my phone(A/N go on youtube and seach Sexy Edward i love the song!) I picked up my phone hesitently as I knew it was a vampire calling from the ringtone. The Cullens watched me intently.

"Hello?" I squeaked.

"ISABELLA MAIRE SWAN DUDSLEY WEASLY SNAPE MALFOY BLACK EVANS DUMBLEDORE POTTER! HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL ME YOU WERE GOING BACK TO THE WIZARD WORLD!" (A/N that was such a long name to write, also i'll make an authors not to explain how she's related to all thm, some blood some bond)

The Culllens look at me wide-eyed and shocked.

"Well hello to you too Aunt Carmen."

"Don't you Aunt Carmen me why didn't you tell me." Faintly i heard Tanya mumble"...that kind of sounds like Carmen from my coven.." I smirked how right she was.

"Sorry I was going to tell you I called even but you were busy and and stuff."

"Oh alright sorry, so how are you dear?" She asked cheery, how does she do that?

"Well the strawberry bitch and the music bastard(A/N i love Edward so don't take offense but it went with the story, i would never think of edward like this...don't hate me!!!) are shacking up." i replied oh so cool. The Cullens looked at me confused.

"Oh my god, Merlin's beard, bloody hell, Tanya and Edward are hooked up! How the hell did that happen!" The Cullen's looked shocked again by the names, Tanya was fuming. I smirked again.

"I don't know."

"My god....wait how do you know that?"

"They're sitting across from me." I replied.

"What that...." She drowned on with swears and curses. Aunt Carmen knew about my break up i had talked to her in my canonic stage.

"Yep, well f*** them, you don't need those vamps you got me Eleazar, the Volturi, and some other vamps, sc*** them." I laughed

"Holy Sh*t that's was Carmen, omg omg omg!" Emmett started freaking out. I stopped laughing as did Aunt Carmen.

"Was that Emmett?"

"Yep" Then we both busted out laughing again.

"Okay love i have to go your Uncle is looking at me weird. Tell your grandmother, grandfather, uncles, and aunts, my nephew, and your brother."

"Okay bye love you!"

"Bye love you too!" With that she hung up.

"Was that Carmen from the Denali Coven?" Carlisle asked.

"Of course that was."

"How do you know her?"

"She's my aunt." I replied gathering my things, while casting a spell to put my robes on.

"what? How, I thought you said Charlie was the only sibling your mom had." asked Alice.

"She's my aunt on my dad's side, including Harry and Draco. Narcissa, Draco's mom and my aunt is my dad's sister also, and Aunt Narcissa is married to Lucius Malfor, my uncle who you met at the tournement. So if that's all? Good, great goodbye."

I walked out of the cart/cabin out of the train onto the deck. Barley missing the "..wait we have more questions...we're not done!" Ignoring it I walked to carriage to where my boyfriend, friends, and family were.

YEAH done, it is some what long. Hope you enjoy it! REVIEW!!!!!!!!! and check out my other story Life with Mistakes!!!!! 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary: Edward leaves Bella, without giving Bella a chance to tell him something: she's a witch. Deciding to go back home to Hogwarts, where she sees some familiar faces.**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does, and I do NOT own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.**

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated I have been soooo busy with finishing the school year and planning. It was stressful, but as a treat I have updated all of my stories!**

* * *

I walked into the Great Hall with everyone, after kissing Cedric good-bye I walked over the Gryffindor table. I said hello the Lee Jordon, Katie Bell, and Angelina Johnson. They all questioned me about Cedric and I gave them the juicy details. I looked up and the head table and noticed there were 5 empty seats. Before the feast started, Dumbledore stood up.

"I have 2 announcements to make. First I have invited a family to come stay at Hogwarts, Their parent will be professors and their children will be students. But be cautioned they are not like normal families they are vampires." Soon the hall erupted with yells and disapprovals.

"SILENCE!" The hall quieted.

"They are here for our own good, they have already been sorted so I welcome you, the CULLENS!" I groaned along with anyone who had heard my story. Many of the student drooled over how perfect they looked.

"Now Dr. Cullen will be helping Madame Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing, and Prof. Cullen will help Prof. Snape with potions." I snorted oh good luck with that Esme.

"Now Alice and Edward Cullen are in Gryffindor. Emmett Cullen is in Hufflepuff, Jasper Cullen is in Ravenclaw, and Rosalie and Tanya Cullen are in Slytherin. I expect you all to help them feel welcome." The Cullens moved the their respected seats.

"My second announcement is to why the Cullens are here. This year Hogwarts will be holding a sacred competition…The Tri-Wizard Tournament. And 2 schools from France and Bulgaria will be staying here." Filch ran up the aisle and whispered to Dumbledore.

"Yes, and now I welcome to you, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, with their Headmistress Maxine." Soon girls came running down in their silk blue dresses prancing around. I caught Cedric drooling at them, and give him a glare effectively closing his mouth.

"Now from the north I welcome to you, Durmstrang Institute for Magical Learning" Huge, muscular men came in with staffs blowing fire. Cedric gave me glare after catching me staring at the, I can't help it they're so muscular especially Viktor Krum.

"Now because of previous events, under the decision of the Ministry of Magic, only students that are of age, 17 may enter the competition." This caused an uproar from the crowd.

"THAT'S RUBBISH!" yelled Fred and George.

"SILENCE, it is not my decision it is the Ministry's, now calm-" A flash of black occurred and soon the ceiling was gone and screaming occurred. Then a flash of light, and it disappeared.

"Bloody hell." I heard Ron say.

"That's Mad-Eye Moody. My dad told me about him, he's the best auoror there is."

"But that eye scares the crap out of me." I said.

After that little disturbance and nothing else occurred, except for Cho Chang giving me glares throughout dinner. I finished my dinner and got up to go back to my dorm, then go do rounds, considering I was a prefect. Cedric was walking with me to my dorm, along with Fred and George who were discussing the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

" I think it's rubbish we can't join."

"I know if only we could age faster and become 17..."

"By George, George you have just given me an idea. By Bells, Badger we gotta go!" And the twins ran off, leaving us chuckling behind. We made it to eh portrait.

"They're crazy," I said, "wanting to enter the tournament."

"Actually I was thinking about joining," Cedric said.

"Oh, really," I said a little concerned.

" Yeah, why?"

"Oh nothing…except people have DIED from it." I exclaimed going into tears. He pulled me into his arms.

"Hey, hey shoo, I'll be fine I promise, and hey I still have to get picked to be a champion, what are the chanced that little ole Cedric Diggory will get picked as the Hogwarts champion?"

"A huge chance, because Cedric Diggory is a smart, brave, loyal, and amazing guy. Who wouldn't want him to be a champion." He hugged me.

"You're amazing" he said into my hair.

"I know," I said chuckling.

"I better go, I have rounds to do."

"Me too, see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, bye."

"Bye," I said leaning in kissing him for a couple of seconds.

After he left I gave the password, and went in. I found Darren**(A/N anyone who can guess who this is and how he relates in anyway to Harry Potter will get a shout out from me in the next chapter. Here's a clue…he's on Glee now, but in college he did this play. Give the name and play! Thanks!) **and we went for rounds. I heard something in a broom closet and told Darren to go on ahead of me and I'd check it out. It was probably a couple snogging. I was right because I heard some moaning as I got closer to the closet. When I opened the door though, I was in for a surprise,

"DRACO, HERMIONE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

* * *

**Hoped you like the chapter, reviews are welcome. Don't forget to try and answer my question. I'll try and review soon! Don't forget to check out my other stories**_**, Life With Mistakes **_**and **_**Before Life**_**!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary: Edward leaves Bella, without giving Bella a chance to tell him something: she's a witch. Deciding to go back home to Hogwarts, where she sees some familiar faces.**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does, and I do NOT own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.**

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated I have been soooo busy with finishing the school year and planning. It was stressful, but as a treat I have updated all of my stories!**

**Also, SHOUT OUTS TO….Gabesmommy32608**, **ratherbereading125, gleek12304, RavenclawPhoenix, runawaycherry93, Doctor Feel good, DaxTheBurningDancerOfFlames, PrincessOfEnigma, AliceCullen'sBarbie, HeheheheHPlovez, BL223, RaisedbyCharmed, Shopaholic-Pixxie-Cullen, and The Proud Atheist. **

**Thank you all for reviewing and getting the right answer, which was Darren Criss who performed in a play which was a parody about **_**Harry Potter, **_**called **_**A Very Potter Musical **_**and **_**A Very Potter Sequel. **_**It's really good and on **_**YouTube**_**, so check it out if you haven't**_**. **_**Now on with the story.**

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke up, bleary eyed due to my late night patrolling. Oh what a night it was…

_-Flashback-_

"_Oh my Merlin, Draco, Hermione, what, what are you guys doing!" I screamed. The two of the jumped back immediately. _

"_Oh my, Bella, please, please don't tell anyone! No one can know!" Hermione pleaded. Even Draco looked scared at the thought of them being caught. I looked at Hermione and her teary eyes and felt a pull in my heart._

"_You know what, I'm dreaming that's it, I fell asleep while patrolling. I think I'll go to bed and this will all be over." I said giving them a pointed look. The immediately nodded and ran off to their common rooms. I shook my head and tiredly rubbed my eyes. Deciding it was probably a good time to head back, I trudged to the common room and to my bed._

_-End of Flashback-_

I got up, and began to get ready, putting on my uniform. I walked down the steps, out of the common room to the Great Hall. Harry, Ron, Ginny, the Twins, and Hermione were already there. I spotted Draco looking at me as I walked over to the Hufflepuff table. I nodded to him and he nodded back, understanding I'd keep his little "secret" to myself. Emmett was watching me as I leaned down to give Cedric a kiss.

"Well hello there, Ms. Potter" he said breaking the kiss.

"Back at you Mr. Diggory." I said flirtingly. He pulled me into a hug.

"How was your patrolling?" I asked.

"Pretty uneventful, you?"

"Oh, you will never believe what I saw." I said shaking my head.

"What?" I shook my head, detangling myself from him.

"I can't tell you, but speaking of which, I have to do something. I'll see you in potions, save me a seat?" I said, pecking him on the lips. He looked back at me, bewildered. I skipped to the Gryffindor table, and sat next to Darren and Hermione. I turned to Hermione.

"You and I need to talk immediately. Meet me in the room where the Goblet of Fire is, during our free period at the end of the day, alright?" I whispered. She nodded her head slightly. I turned away satisfied, and began to eat, striking up a conversation with Darren. Professor McGonagall walked down the table and handed out our timetables. She stopped at Darren.

"Mr. Criss, ah Prefect again I see, yes, good, good and a nice list of classes this year. I believe you will be well prepared for you OWLS ." Darren nodded and smiled as he received his timetable. She turned to me.

"And you."

"Hi Grandma Minnie" I said sheepishly. All the Cullens turned to me, eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Don't you "Hi Grandma Minnie" me young lady. No letter or anything this past year, do you know how worried I was! I was about to send a howler to you if wouldn't have blown your cover!"

"I'm sorry Grandma, really. I wanted to write a letter, but it was too risky. Please forgive me?" I asked using my puppy dog eyes. She couldn't resist and sighed, handing me my timetable.

"Fine. Good you're a Prefect, and you have some good classes, hopefully you won't fail this year." She said rolling her eyes affectionately.

"It's not my fault that a certain _somebody_ gets in the way of my studies" I whined. She chucked going back to her duties. I looked down at my list and grinned. Double Potions with Snape with all 5th years. _Oh what a class that'll be_.

* * *

I walked into potions with a grin on my face. I immediately found Cedric and sat down next to him with all my friends around me. The Cullens walked in and sat near the front.

"What's got you so happy?" Cedric asked confused.

"You'll see" I said, still grinning. Snape immediately swooped in, his robes swishing.

"Welcome 5th years to potions. You are here because the Ministry seems to think you are all competent enough to be here, I disagree to some degree. If you think you can't handle this class then leave. I do not want to deal with bumbling idiots." One kid hurried out.

"Now back to business. You will learn a multitude of potions so you can pass your OWLs with a passing mark. So for that to happen, there will be no mishaps or detention with me, understand?" We all nodded.

"Good, to make sure you blundering excuse of students don't mess up I will be assisted my Professor Cullen." Esme walked out in pretty robes smiling to the class. A majority of us were wondering how someone that sweet would fare against Snape.

"Now roll call, state "present" of you are here" Snape said reading off a parchment with a list of names. He finally got to the "P's"

"Potter, Bella…ah my dear it is nice to finally have you back." He said giving me one of his rare smiles.

"It's good to be back, Unc- I mean _Professor _Snape" He mocked glared at me. The 5th years were used to me being his favorite, no one knew why. I did though, it's because I look like my mother, Lily, who he cared for. However, the Cullens were not used to Snape's mood and were looking shocked and confused, even Esme. After Snape finished roll call, he stated we would be brewing a _Forgetfulness Potion_. Cedric and I immediately got to work. I saw the Cullens having difficulty and smirked. Not so good at magic now, huh.

Esme went over to their station to help them. I continued to brew the potion.

"How much lethe river water do I nee-" I was cut of by a loud "BOOM". I looked over and almost laughed at the sight.

There covered in bright green goo, was Rosalie, Tanya, Alice, and Esme. Trying not to laugh himself, Snape stalked over to them.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" He bellowed.  
"I-Just-it-" Esme tried to choke out, venom tears filling her eyes.  
"SHUT UP! Get out of my sight. Go to the hospital wing and have Madame Pomfrey help you. NOW!" He yelled, the four practically ran to the doors when Snape stopped them.

"Oh and Misses Cullens you have detention with me tonight at 9, do _not_ be late. And Professor Cullen, you now have to do the inventory for all the potions supplies. And I mean for all the 10 classes I have." He said sneering. The women could not get out fast enough.

I laughed as soon as they left, along with a more than half the class. Uncle Snape smirked at me, and I back to him.

"Class is dismissed! I want a 10 inch parchment due next class about potion safety" He said billowing away to clean up the mess. We all groaned but were glad class ended early. Cedric and I packed up our stuff and went for a walk around the grounds before charms.

* * *

After all my classes were done, I went into the room where the goblet was being held for my free period. I glared at the goblet with contempt. I sat on the stands that were pushed up against the wall and waited for Hermione. She came in 5 minutes later sat down, pulling out a book. I allowed her to do some of her work while I did mine before interrogating her.

uddenly, the doors were thrown open. Everyone looked up.

"Yeaaaaaa!" Fred and George screamed, running in. Everyone was clapping, and the twins were thanking them.

"Well lads we've done it, cooked it up just this morning." The Fred said.

"It's not going to work" Hermione said in a condescending voice. The twins walked over and kneeled next to her.

"Oh yeah-," Fred said.

"-and why is that Granger?" George asked.

"You see this?" Hermione asked pointing to a blue ring around the goblet.

"This is an age line. Dumbledore drew it himself." Hermione explained.

"So?" Fred asked. Hermione scoffed, closing her book.

"So, a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by a doge as pathetically dimwitted as an aging potion" Hermione rationalized.

"Ah, but that's why it's so brilliant," Fred said.

"Because it's so pathetically dimwitted," George finished. They both stood up, and got on top of the seats. They shook the potions.

"Ready Fred?"

"Ready George." The crossed their arms.

"Bottoms up" And the twins guzzled the potion down. They jumped inside the age line. When nothing happen, we all cheered. They ran around boasting, and put their names into the goblet. When nothing happened after that, they all cheered again. Suddenly, there was an explosion and Fred and George flew back. When the twins got up, they were sporting white beards and growing old as the seconds passed.

"You said-"

"You said-" And the twins broke out into a fight. I shook my head laughing, and walked towards Hermione who was looking at the twins incredulously. I sat down next to her.  
"So, you wanna tell me wants up with you and Malfoy?"

"Shhh, not so loud," She whispered pointing towards Harry and Ron who were a few seats away. Hermione sighed.

"Malfoy, Draco. He makes me feel unbelievable you know? He likes me for who I am, my frumpiness, being super smart, even the fact that I can't draw, while he can do this amazing crosshatching**(;D)**, anyway he accepts me. Even Ron can't do that, make me feel like I'm, I'm a princess or the most amazing, important person on the earth. You know?" She asked.  
"Yeah, I know exactly what you're talking about." I replied thinking how Cedric made me feel like I was the only person on Earth who mattered to him.

"When did this whole thing happen?" I asked.

"Last year. I punched him last year because he called me a "you know what" but the next day he cornered me and apologized for calling me that. I was really shocked, but I saw another side of Draco. He wanted to be friends, and I gave him a chance. It sort of developed from there." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Huh" Was all I could say, processing the information. The doors opened again and Viktor Krum strolled in, put his name in the goblet, then walked out, all whule looking directly at Hermione.

"Well looks like Malfoy has some completion" I said nodding to Krum. Hermione giggled.

"Oh stuff it." We laughed, and the doors opened again revealing Cedric and a group of his friends laughing and going towards the cup. Once we had sobered up, Hermione turned to me.

"So you won't tell? Like anyone, including Harry, Ron, Ginny, or Cedric?"  
"I promise, but you'll have to tell them soon." I pointed out.  
"I know, I know, but we're just worried about his father. Draco said his mother just wants him happy, but his father…" I nodded, understanding.

"Thank you" She said.

"No problem." I stood up and gave her a hug. I turned and saw Cedric putting his name in the cup, and saw the parchment go up in flames. His friends jumped him and cheered. He looked towards me and smile. I sent him a weak smile back. _Oh Cedric, what have you done?_

* * *

**_WOW! This chapter turned out to be longer than I thought, but it's a treat for making you guys wait so long. Again SORRY! Anyway, what did you guys think? Feedback is ALWAYS welcome, so review! I have no idea when I'll update, but I'll definitively will have more time in the summer. Hope you enjoyed and review! _**


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary: Edward leaves Bella, without giving Bella a chance to tell him something: she's a witch. Deciding to go back home to Hogwarts, where she sees some familiar faces.**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does, and I do NOT own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.**

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated. Bit of a busy summer, but I've recently gained inspiration and have a treat for you guys. So enjoy!**

* * *

Later that night after dinner, I was in the common room working on the potion's essay. Darren, Angelina, Katie, and I were talking and working together while Edward and Alice were staring at us creepily from the opposite side of the common room.

"SO you guys excited for the Triwizard Tornement?" asked Katie.

"Yeah I like being the host to all these schools, especially Beauxbatons if you catch my drift?" Darren said wagging his eyebrows. Angelina shoved his side.

"You ponce!" She said, all of us giggling.

"I put my name in the cup." Angelina said proudly. Katie and Darren congratulated her.

"You okay Bells?" Darren asked after noticing I was silent.

"Yeah, it's just this tournament is dangerous. First Cedric joins, then Angie. I'm worried…I have this bad feeling, you know?" Angeline and Katie pulled me into a hug.

"I'll be fine Bella, don't worry. Remember we still have to get chosen?"

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe I'm overreacting."

"You are, now finish your potions essay or else Snape will be cross." Darren said. The girls released me from their hug.

"Not bloody likely, Snape adores Bella." We all laughed. Edward and Alice still staring at us looking like they wanted to come over, but before they could the twins came bounding down the steps from the boys' dormitories still with beards. They came over to me.

"Bella we love you, you know that-" Fred started.

"-we would do anything for you like you would do for us-" George continued.

"-like that time with the map so-"

"-I think you owe us, right Fred?"

"Right George."

"So could you maybe-"

"-possibly-"

"-GET THESE BEARDS OFF US!" They finished. Everyone in the common room stared at how loud they were. I laughed and stood up walking towards the bathroom.

"Oh alright, come on. What would you do without me?" The twins followed me.

* * *

The next morning I went down to the Great Hall and sat down next to Hermione.

"How was your night?" she asked after I sat down.

"Good, probably not as good as yours." I said winking and laughing at her blush. Just then Viktor Krum walked by Hermione checking her out. Hermione waved it off when I mentioned it to her.

"Why not, that man is a hunk. If Draco can have a cover why can't you?"

"What do you mean "if Draco can have a cover"?" She asked abruptly.

"Well, you if-wait you don't know?"

"What don't I know?" She asked suspiciously. Oh Merlin, she doesn't know.

"Oh Hermione, please don't look at the Slytherin table!" I begged her but she turned around and faced the table before I could stop her.

There at the Slytherin table were Draco and Pansy Parkinson, the pug-faced Slytherin bitch, all cozy next to eachother, flirting. Hermione looked heartbroken and ran out of the Great Hall. Harry and Ron looked up surprised, oblivious to everything. Draco looked up but missed the fact it was Hermione who ran out, so he just turned back to Parkinson. I got up and ran out of the hall. I ran right into Cedric.

"Hey where's the fire?" He asked holding me out at arm's length. I pecked him on the lips.

"Hi, sorry can't talk. Have to deal with some girl issues. Save me a seat for DADA, yeah?" I asked walking backwards.

"Ugh yeah, sure." He said scratching his head awkwardly. I blew him a kiss and ran after Hermione. I found her in the Prefects bathroom the Moaning Myrtle haunted. I found her sobbing. I pulled her into my arms, soothing her hair.

"Shhh, sweetie it's ok, he's a git who doesn't understand how truly amazing you are." She sniffed.

"He never mentioned this, wanting a cover or the fact he was interested in Pansy…Oh Merlin! I'm suppose to meet him tonight. Should I?"

"That's up to you, now we're going to be late to class here let me clean you up." I said performing a spell that caused her red eyes and tear marks to disappear.

"Thank you." She said giving me a hug.

"What are big sisters for?" I said, winking at her pulling her away, shooing her to class, while I ran to my own.

When I made it to the DADA room, Professor Moody wasn't there. Katie, Angelina, Darren, Lee, and the twins were sitting near each other. Katie and Angelina in a deep discussion; they looked up when I came in.

"Hey Bella. Oh I have a question for you. Katie was telling me that her parents want her to marry a pureblood. Who would you pick? She said a MacDougal, I said maybe a Weasley," winking at the twins, "What about you?" Angeline asked. I sat down next to Cedric.

"Well Diggory is an obvious choice, but the least obvious choice would be a Crouch. Specifically Barty Crouch Jr. because let me tell you that man is gorgeous" The others looked at me wide-eyed.

"He's a bit skinny, but I bet he's tone. He has these brown eyes, and oh that hair, that gorgeous hair! And that tick, well I bet he could do a lot with that tongue" I said winking, completely oblivious to my surroundings, "But alas, he's crazy, dangerous and in Azkaban and maybe dead, oh well." I said finishing up.

"Are you quite finished Ms. Potter?" I heard a voice behind me. I froze. I slowly turned around and there was Professor Moody.

"Ugh yes sir, sorry." I apologized, mortified at how much he heard. He nodded and walked up to his desk. I noticed he had a smirk on his face. He turned to us.

"Today we will be learning the Unforgivable Curses. The Ministry thinks you shouldn't be taught this, but I think otherwise. Can anyone give me a curse and it's effect?" He asked. Cedric raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Diggory?"

"The Imperius Curse. Incantation: Imperius. It causes the person under the curse to be totally controlled by the person who casted it." Cedric responded. Oh he is so smart.

"Correct Mr. Diggory, 5 points to Hufflepuff. I assume you know about this from your father. Yes, the Imperius Curse, many accused Deatheaters claim to be under this curse when the Dark Lord fell." He imperioed a spider throwing it across the room.

"The next curse…yes Ms. Chang." He called on Cho.

"The Cruciatus Curse. Incantation: Crucio. It causes the person to be in immense pain."

"Correct Ms. Chang, 5 points to Ravenclaw." Cho beamed and looked at Cedric, like she want approval. Huh, back off honey, he's mine, Merlin I sound clingy. Professor Moody suddenly crucioed the spider, everyone winced including all the Cullens who were in this class.

"Now who can give us the last curse? How about you Ms. Potter?"

"The Killing Curse. Incantation: Avada Kedavra. It speaks for itself, it kills whoever it is casted upon." I replied monotonously

"Correct, 5 points to Gryffindor. Yes only 2 people have known to ever survive the killing curse, and one of them is in the room with us." Professor Moody killed of the spider. Evreyone turned to look at me. I began to get annoyed by all the stares.

"I know, I'm beautiful but there's no need to stare." I replied, everyone turned away. Professor Moody nodded and continued on with his class.

The bell rang and Moody replied he wanted a parchment on the Unforgivable Curses. I rushed out of the class the Cullens suddenly stopped me.

"Why was everyone looking at you in class?" Emmett asked. Oh they were so stupid.

"Because, like Professor Moody said only 2 people have survived the killing curse, myself and my brother." I replied in a bored tone. Why can't they leave me alone. The Cullens looked shocked.

"So you survived the curse, big deal." Tanya said offhandedly. I glared at her.

"If you actually paid any attention, ONLY 2 has SURVIVED me and my brother. And yeah it's a big deal cause it not only bounded off my brother and I but it MURDERED my parents!" I screamed storming off down the corridors. I vaguely heard the Cullens shouting for me to come back. I ran straight to my next class.

* * *

At dinner I blew a kiss to Cedric who mock put it over his heart. I giggled, oh how he always made me feel better. I sat down next to Hermione, she still looked down. I turned to her.

"Are you going to see him tonight?" I asked.

"I don't know…maybe."

"Maybe you should give him a taste of his own medicine?" I suggested finished my main course moving onto desert.

"I don't know, I'm not really the vindictive type." She replied. Soon desert was over and Dumbledore stood up. He amplified his voice.

"Tonight the Triwwizard Champions will be chosen. Now not to further delay things let's begin. Hermione and I turned to face the Goblet of Fire, but I return we got an eyeful of Pansy-Draco flirting, my cousin is such a git. Hermione looked sad again.

"Now the Durmstrang champion shall be" the Goblet sparked out a burnt piece of paper.

"VIKTOR KRUM" Durmstrang cheered and everyone clapped. Viktor walked down the aisle to Dumbledore, he stared at Hermione all the way down. Draco noticed as he gave Krum a glare. Hermione noticed to and turned to me.

"Maybe I might go along with that idea of yours."

"We'll talk in the common room later." I said. Dumbledore shook Viktor's hand and Krum went into a room.

"The Beauxbatons champion will be" the Goblet sparked, "FLEUR DELACOUR" Beaxbatons cheered and clapped. Fleur pranced, and shook Dumbledore's hand and went into the room.

"Oi, Ron better close your mouth you're drooling!" remarked Fred causing all of us to laugh and Ron to blush.

"And now the Hogwarts champion will be," the Goblet sparked, "CEDRIC DIGGORY" Hogwarts, especially Hufflepuff screamed and cheered. My heart dropped, oh Merlin no Cedric. I was excited yet totally out of my mind scared. I would help him though. He ran down, hugging me in the process and went up to Dumbledore. He shook the headmaster's hand and went into the room.

"Now the tournament will-" Dumbledore started when the Goblet sparked again. A paper flew out. Dumbledore whispered a name. He then said it louder.

"Harry Potter…HARRY POTTER!" I gasped. No, not my baby brother too, not in this god-awful tournament. People began whispering as Harry walked towards Dumbledore. People said stuff like he's not even of age. My baby brother. He was lead into the room as the others.

There and then I vowed I would do anything to help my boyfriend and brother in the horrible, horrible tournament.

* * *

**WOW! Long chapter. So sorry I haven't reviewed in a while. Hope this will make up for things. Sorry about my Barty Crouch Jr. rant, it's just that I've been catching up on Doctor Who, which includes David Tennant…so enough said. Hope you liked it and REVIEW and CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES! Thanks. :D **


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary: Edward leaves Bella, without giving Bella a chance to tell him something: she's a witch. Deciding to go back home to Hogwarts, where she sees some familiar faces.**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does, and I do NOT own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.**

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated, but I just realized that including this chapter there are 5 MORE LEFT! It's kind of sad, because this is my first story, my firstborn. Which is why I have gained inspiration to finish this story. So enjoy.**

* * *

BPOV

Months had passed and it was the day of the first task. Harry had been getting shit from the others about cheating his way into the tournament. I mean really? Nobody especially Harry would want to join. Even Ron was giving him a hard time. They even made these buttons that said "Cedric: The True Hogwarts Champion" which then changed to "Potter Stinks", courtesy of Draco, the little git. Though it was funny when Professor Moody turned him into a ferret. People were also giving me shit, asking who I would route for, my brother or my boyfriend. I just gave them the one-finger salute. Cedric was luckily okay with everything. He was a little annoyed but he understood that what Harry did was not intentional. He realized the Harry could possibly not want any more attention that he could get, especially after the stupid Rita Skeeter article, the bitch.

Apparently the first task was going to be dragons. Harry being the good person he is, and the fact that all the other champions from the other schools knew, told Cedric about the dragons. I had been working with Cedric on transfiguration as that would be his ploy to distract the dragon. I tried to help Harry with his task, but apparently Hermione and surprisingly Professor Moody are helping him out.

* * *

I sneaked into the Champion's tent and started to look for Cedric. I saw Harry and Hermione and went over to them.

"Nervous?" I asked.

"Just a bit." Harry admitted. I pulled him into a hug and smoothed down his unruly hair like I used to do as a kid.

"It'll be alright. Remember you're the Boy Who Lived, not the Boy Who Died by a Dragon." I joked. He just laughed tensely. I wished him luck one more time before I went off the find Cedric.

He was in a corner looking deep in his thoughts. I went up behind him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Whatcha thinking 'bout so hard there, love?" He jumped a little then pulled me into his arms. I snuggled into his chest.

"Well first it was about the transfiguration, then dragons, then the fact that I could die and never see my beautiful girlfriend again." Cedric replied. I giggled.

"I love how you were able to throw a compliment in there." I joked. Then I turned serious.

"Love, you are going to fine, I have faith in you. Remember there is a reason that you are the Hogwarts Champion" I said. Cedric nuzzled his head in my neck.

"You're right. You better leave before the officials get here, I'm pretty sure you're not suppose to be here."

"I'd break the rules just for you love. And please, please don't die." I said then pulled him into a passionate kiss. I broke it off after a couple seconds then teasingly blew him a kiss skipping out of the tent. Cedric just stood there dazed.

* * *

Hermione met me on the stands.

"Everything alright?" I asked.

"Yeah fine." She said, distracted. I followed her gaze and saw Pansy and Draco. We were interrupted by the twins.

"TAKE YOUR BETS DO YOU THINK WILL WIN? HARRY? CEDRIC? KRUM? TAKE YOUR BETS HERE!" I turned to them, jamming their fingers in the box.

"You better watch what you're saying." I threatened them. Fred and George nodded quickly.

"TAKE YOUR BETS! HOGWART, DURMSTRANG, BEUAXBATONS! TAKE YOUR PICK!" I smirked, sitting down.

The horn blared and out came Cedric. Oh Merlin, he's first. His dragon was a Swedish Short-Snout, a scary thing. Everyone was cheering, a certain Ravenclaw too much. I had noticed Cho was starting to hang around Cedric a lot, in the library, and class. She was trying way to hard. It was like she didn't know he had a girlfriend. She seriously openly flirted with him RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME, I mean come one.

Cedric was doing good so far, he had transfigured a rock into a dog, like we'd practice and was going for the golden egg. Everything was looking good until the dragon realized where he was. Suddenly there were flames and the dragon was restricted. People were screaming in fright. Cedric had managed to grab the egg was was burned in the process.

I ran down from the stand immediately and into the Champion's tent. I found Cedric with Madame Pomfrey who was putting some sort of aloe on him. When she was finish I went up to him and pulled him into a huge hug.

"Never ever do that again!" I exclaimed.

"What, get burned by a dragon? Trust me I won't," I giggled and kissed him. I stayed with him until it was Harry's turn, seeing as he was last.

In the time that I was in the tent, Fleur Delacour went. Her dragon was a Common Welsh Green. She enchanted it to sleep, but it let out a flaming snore that set her skirt on fire, I snorted at that, but she got the egg as well. After was Viktor Krum with a Chinese Fireball. He casted a Conjunctivitis Curse to blind the dragon and grab the Golden Egg. He lost points though 'cause when the dragon was blind it crushed some of the real eggs. What a backfire.

Harry was next so I went back into the stands while Cedric rested. Harry's dragon was a scary. Deadly thing: a Hungarian Horntail, probably the fiercest of them all. I watched with a baited breath. Please don't die, please don't die. Suddenly Harry dodged behind some rocks as the dragon attacked. He screamed "ACCIO BROOM!" and waited for his broom. Ah, so a summoning spell, wonder if Hermione of Moody told him that. Thankfully, his Firebolt came and he was maneuvering through the air trying to get the egg. The dragon was struggling against its chains when they snapped. Everyone in the arena screamed. Harry led the dragon around the castle. Everyone waited tense when they were away from view. After what seemed like hours, Harry came back and grabbed the egg. Everyone stood up and cheered.

Harry and Viktor tied for first, Cedric got second, and Fleur got third. They were told to that the Golden Egg has a clue, and they had to figure it out or else they wouldn't be able to continue.

* * *

Gryffindor threw a huge party in Harry's honor. I had just come back from Cedric's party in the Hufflepuff common room. Harry was cheering around carrying his egg. I think he and Ron had reconciled after the task. Harry was gloating a bit.

"You guys wanna hear the clue!?" He screamed. There was "yes's"

"YOU GUYS WANNA HEAR THE CLUE!"

"YEAH!" Everyone screamed. But when Harry opened the egg, a high-pitched noise was emitted causing everyone to wince and cover their eyes, especially Alice and Edward. When Harry close the egg, everyone sighed. Now why did that noise seem familiar, guess it's part of the clue.

Alice and Edward came up to me as I was heading to the girl's dormitories. I sighed and turned to them.

"Yes?" I asked annoyed.

"Is your boyfriend alright?" Alice asked. Edward growled at "boyfriend." Git.

"Yes, not that it's any of your concern but he's fine. The burns will be gone in a couple hours."

"You know Carlisle can look over him for you." Alice said hopefully.

"Like I would let Cedric anywhere near you guys. Not bloody likely. So please stop harassing me." I said, exasperated. Why can't they leave me alone? I turned and started to walk up the stairs.

"We're not the enemy here Bella, we love you. You're our family. What happened to the Bella Swan from Forks. We want her back. Please Bella, we just want out sister/daughter/love back!" Alice pleaded. I turned around and glared at the two of them.

"First of all you need to get it through your diamond hard skulls that Isabella Swan never existed, she was just an act. Secondly, I don't want to be in your sorry excuse of a family. If you guys were family you, you would of never left. Thirdly, I have my family here, my magical one, my true family and identity so get over it. And lastly, LEAVE ME THE BLOODY HELL ALONE!" I screamed and stormed up the stairs to my room. Everyone in the common room glared at Alice and Edward.

* * *

**TENSION! So only 4 more chapters left. Yule Ball, Second Task, Third Task, and then an Afterwards. It's kind of sad. Anyway REVIEW and CHECK OUT my other stories, especially **_**Into the Galaxy. **_**Thanks! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary: Edward leaves Bella, without giving Bella a chance to tell him something: she's a witch. Deciding to go back home to Hogwarts, where she sees some familiar faces.**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does, and I do NOT own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. I do not own "Cho Chang" or any other "A Very Potter Musical" references, Starkid and Darren Criss do. **

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated, but I just realized that including this chapter there are 3 MORE LEFT! It's kind of sad, because this is my first story, my firstborn. Which is why I have gained inspiration to finish this story. So enjoy.**

* * *

BPOV

Everyone was rushing about the common room and dorms, well mostly the girls. Tonight was the Yule Ball. All the girls were grabbing last minute makeup, accessories, food, even last minute dates before they would lock themselves in their room and not come out 'til the ball.

Katie, Angelina, and I were getting ready together in our dorms, unfortunately, Rosalie, Alice, and Tanya decided to invite themselves as well claiming it was for safety. Yeah right what do I need protection from, my curling iron.

Early that morning, still in our pajamas, we rushed down to the Great Hall grabbing some food and rushing back to our dorms. Cedric looked adorably confused when I bypassed him giving him only a wink and a blown kiss. I invited Hermione and Ginny to get ready with us, but they already had plans.

We got into our dorms and went to go take showers. When we returned, the vampires were there. We ignored them and started to get ready. We decided that two of us would work on one person, then switch when they were finished considering how much time we had. We didn't extend this offer to the Cullens,'cause well, we hate them.

We started on Katie first. I started on her hair, while Angelina got the makeup out. I first magically straightened her hair, then began curling it. Angelina got the foundation out.

"So I heard you're going with a twin" I giggled. Angelina laughed as Katie blushed.

"Oi, don't laugh Angie, you're going with a Weasley too" Katie pointed out.

"Which ones darling?" I pestered.

"I'm going with George, Angie's going with Fred"

"Aww, you guys are so cute." I replied.

"So who are you going with?" Asked Angie

"Do you need to ask?" Katie said, raising her eyebrow.

"Who knows, Cho might of sunk her claws into Cedric"

"Yeah right, like I'd let that bitch do that." I scoffed.

"Oh, you have to know what she did" I said.

_-Flashback-_

_Cedric and I were walking down the hall, just talking and enjoying each other's company. We saw many people getting asked to the Yule Ball with wreaths. Cedric had already asked me earlier and I, of course, said yes. _

_We continued walking when we heard high pitched giggles. They continued until we saw Cho and her posse. She pranced, literally, over to us. She completely ignored me._

"_Hi Cedric" She purred._

"_Ugh, hi Cho" he said awkwardly._

"_I was wondering if you'd like to go to the Yule Ball with me. And just in case you're hesitating, I wrote you a song"_

**_"You're tall and fun and pretty"_**

**_"You're really, really skinny…Cedie!"_**

**_"You're the Mickey to my Minnie"_**

**_"The Tiger to my Winnie…Cedie!"_**

**_"You're cuter than a guinea pig"_**

**_"Wanna take you up to Winnipeg…THAT'S IN CANDA"_**

**_"Cedie, Cedie, Cedie, Diggy, Diggy, Diggy, Cedie, Diggy, CEDRIC DIGGORY!"_**

"_So, yeah, will you go to the Yule Ball with me?" She replied presenting a wreath._

_I couldn't hold it in anymore, and busted out with laughter. Cho glared at me. Cedric tried his very hardest not to laugh too._

"_Um, Cho, I'm sorry I already asked someone, my girlfriend actually. Thanks for asking though, ugh nice song?" He replied sheepishly. Cho glared at me again, huffed, and stormed down the hall. _

_Once she was gone, I turned to Cedric._

"_Not a word." He said sternly, pointing at me. He turned and started to walk._

"_Cedie, Cedie, Cedie…" I sang as I followed him down the hall._

_-End of Flashback-_

"Oh Merlin, that's hilarious" Angie exclaimed as we laughed.

"Yeah, apparently she asked Harry too, but he turned her down as well since he's going with Ginny" I replied, still laughing.

"I wonder who she's going with?" Katie asked.

"She's going with Ron" Alice decided to drop into our conversation. I totally forgot they were here.

"WHAT!?" We all yelled.

"I thought he had taste." Angie said shaking her head.

"It makes sense though." Katie replied.

"How?"

"Well, Hermione is going with Viktor Krum, lucky girl, the Patel twins both have dated, so his only choices are Lavender Brown and Cho Chang" I said.

"Yeah, I think I would pick Chang too."

* * *

After a few hours, we were all finally ready. Katie was in a gorgeous halter strap floor length, burgundy dress robe with a key-hole neck cut out. Her hair was curled and put in a side pony tail. Angie was in a pretty dark purple floor length dress robe with two thick straps holding up her dress. Her hair was curled falling down her back in ringlets.

I was wearing a floor length, taupe dress robe. It was halter style with a deep V that showed just enough that it was classy and not slutty. It was open back and the bodice glittered as I moved. My hair was curled as well, and put in a half-up half-down style. We all looked gorgeous.

Even the Cullens, I admit. Alice was in a light blue dress robe with a sweetheart neckline, her hair in its usual pixie style. Rosalie was in a dark red, strapless dress robe that hugged her curves. Tanya was in a bright pink dress robe with a deep V that was kind of slutty, and it was really tight. It suited her personality I guess; she still looked good though, unfortunately.

We all walked down the stairs and out of the common room. We decided to meet at the Great Hall where the ball would be held.

Katie and Angie walked over to the twins; they all looked so cute together. The Cullen females walked over to their dates. I caught Edwards's eyes, and he couldn't take them away from me. I shuttered in disgust. I heard an intake of breathe. I turned and saw Cedric, he looked so handsome in his dress robes.

"You look absolutely beautiful, stunning, magnificent, gorgeous." He replied looking star struck.

"Why thank you. You look quite handsome as well" I replied fixing his bow tie.

He pulled me into a chaste kiss and wrapped his arm around me. We walked over to the other champions. I saw Hermione, who looks so pretty. Ron was staring at her and glaring at Krum. On his arm, Cho was doing the same only with me and Cedric. I waved at Harry and Ginny who looked adorable together as well.

Grandma Minnie walked over to us and led us over to the doors. We walked down the hall, waving at each other until we got to the dance floor. We set up for the first dance. Cedric and I effortlessly twirled and spun around on the dance floor gracefully. We gazed into each other's eyes, lovingly.

* * *

We jumped up and down and grinded to the Weird Sisters. Breathlessly, Cedric and I pushed our way out of the crowd. I found a table and sat down, waiting for Cedric to get me a glass of butter beer. Harry and Ginny were having fun. Hermione looked like she was having a good time with Krum, but she was glaring at Malfoy who came to the ball with Pansy, what a git. Ron and Cho looked grumpy too. Ron was staring at Hermione and Cho had her eyes on Cedric.

I watched as Cho walked over to Cedric. She placed a hand on his arm and started flirting with him. She pushed her body up against him and started whispering in his ear. That was the last straw. I got up ready to give that bitch a piece of my mind, when someone grabbed my wrist. My captor put his hand over my mouth. The hand was cold, _Cullen. _He dragged me out of the hall and pushed me up against a wall. It was Edward.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?!" I exclaimed.

"I want you, you are mine! Not that, that pansy. You are _mine_, my mate!" He roared. I flinched slightly.

"If anyone's a pansy, it's you. I am _not_ yours. I don't love you! I love Cedric! Get that throught your bloody head. I will _never_ be yours." I spit out venomously. His eyes turned black. I slowly backed me up against the wall again. I had never seen him look so murderous, even when we faced those guys in Port Angeles.

He trapped me with his arms and started aggressively kissing ma and my neck, his arms roaming my body. I started crying, I couldn't scream his hand had covered my mouth again. I knew what was going to happen next and kept sobbing. Then he was pulled off of me.

* * *

**Cedric POV**

I went to go get Bella her butter beer. As I started walking back, I was met by Cho.

"Hi Cedric" she purred.

"Um, hi Cho" I replied politely.

"You look so dashing." She said running her hand up my arm. I shrugged it off lightly.

"Ugh thanks, you look, um nice too" I said looking around trying to find an exit. She pushed her body against mine abruptly, I jumped unexpectedly. She started whispering in my ear.

"I know you don't want that plain jane. I see the way you look at me, and I feel the same way. Just give in, come back to my dorm." She said seductively, causing me to shutter in disgust. I pushed her away.

"Cho, you're a nice girl and all, but I don't like you that way. I have a girlfriend who I'm very much in love with; I think I want to marry her and spend the rest of my life with her. She's my world."

"No, you're wrong, you're wrong! You and I are meant to be! Ever since we dated in 3rd year. Not her, me! We are soul mates!"

"Cho I tried to be nice but honestly you're a bit crazy. That's probably why we broke up at the end of 3rd year. Cho get it through your head, we are never ever getting back together!" I exclaimed storming off leaving her in tears. The gentlemen side of me felt a bit guilty, but she was such a nuisance.

I walked back to the table where Bella was sitting but couldn't find her. I looked around and still couldn't find her. I walked over to where the twins, Katie, and Angelina were.

"Hey guys, have you seen Bella?" I asked. Fred looked at me confused, while the others shook their head.

"What are you talking about mate, I thought you and Bella were in the corridor?" Fred asked.

"What?"

"Yeah, I saw Bella walking out of the hall with a guy with your hair color. I thought you two were going out for a snog."

"What? No. I was getting Bella a drink, when I was cornered by Cho."

"Then who was Bella with?" asked Katie.

"Wait, where's Edward?" asked Angelina. We looked around the hall, but couldn't find him. Panic started to set. Fred, George, and I ran out of the hall to go find Bella. Angelina and Katie went to go get Dumbledore and McGonagall.

When we got out of the Great Hall, the sight in front of us shocked us.

* * *

**Hermione POV**

I was dancing with Krum having a good time. I turned my head and caught Draco's eye. I turned quickly. I was still pissed at him. I couldn't believe that he came here with Pansy. I mean I know I came with Viktor, but he came here with _Pansy,_ his ex and parent's idea pureblood girl. I signed and tried to forget about that drama and have fun. I looked good and I wanted to have one drama-free night. Of course, Ron wouldn't let happen, he hated that I was Viktor.

Speaking of Viktor, he and I were dancing to a fast song. My arms were around his neck and his on my waist. I could still feel Draco's eyes on me. Suddenly, Viktor's hands dropped to my bum and then he was pulled away from me.

There was Draco, his eyes the color of steel.

"What the bloody hell are you doing mate?!" He exclaimed

"Vats it to you." Krum replied. By then people were starting to form a crowd. Pansy was trying to pull Draco away.

"What's it me? What's it to _me_! Why don't you treat the girl with some respect, huh?" Draco said, pushing on Viktor's chest.

"I advise you take your hands ov me" Viktor said, pushing Draco. I got in between them.

"Guys, stop this you both are being ridiculous!" I exclaimed trying to break them apart. The ignored me continuing there staring contest.

"I repeat, vats it to you? Vy do you care?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE HER!" Draco exclaimed. I was shocked, along with everyone else.

"I don't bloody care what anyone says, because I love you Hermione Jean Granger." And with that he pulled me into a passionate kiss, dipping me to the ground.

* * *

**BPOV**

I gasped, trying to calm my sobs and looked up to see Uncle Severus and Igor Karkaroff. Snape had pulled Edward off me and was looking quite murderous.

Cedric, Fred, and George suddenly barged in as well followed by Grandpa Dumbledore and Grandma Minnie. They assessed the situation. Grandma Minnie rushed over to me and pulled me into a hug. Grandpa asked what had happened and I explained the events while Uncle Severus dragged Edward to Grandpa's office. Grandpa told Grandma to grab the Cullens and bring them to his office as well. Cedric gathered me in his arms, comforting me. The others came as well.

I sent them back inside when I told them I was fine but Cedric stayed with me.

"I know you're lying, but I know you probably don't want to talk about it right now. Just promise me we'll talk eventually?" He pleaded with me, stroking my arms softly.I nodded as he tucked me under his chin.

"Oh, by the way nothing happened with Cho, if you saw anything. I set her straight." Cedirc murmured into my hair. I giggled.

"Oh, I definitely want to hear that, how the chivalrous Cedric dealt with that."

"I'll tell you mine, if you tell me yours."

"Deal."

"Do you want to go back to your dorm. I don't mind, whatever you want to do?" Cedric asked. He was so sweet.

"No, I want to make the best of this night. I will not let _him_ ruin this for me or you." He nooded and led me into the hall.

"BECAUSE I LOVE HER!" I heard Draco exclaim. I stared at him in shock.

"I don't bloody care what anyone says, because I love you Hermione Jean Granger." And with that he pulled Hermione into a passionate kiss, dipping her to the ground. What. The. Bloody. Hell. Happened? I turned to Cedric.

"I change my mind. Let's go back to my dorm, this is way too much drama for one night."

* * *

**AHHH! So only 3 more chapters left, Second Task, Third Task, and then an Afterwards. It's kind of sad. Anyway REVIEW and CHECK OUT my other stories, especially **_**Into the Galaxy. **_**Thanks! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**AHHH! So only 3 more chapters left, Second Task, Third Task, and then an Afterwards. It's kind of sad. Anyway REVIEW and CHECK OUT my other stories, especially **_**Into the Galaxy. **_**Thanks! :D**

**Summary: Edward leaves Bella, without giving Bella a chance to tell him something: she's a witch. Deciding to go back home to Hogwarts, where she sees some familiar faces.**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does, and I do NOT own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. **

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated, but I just realized that including this chapter there are 2 MORE LEFT! It's kind of sad, because this is my first story, my firstborn. Which is why I have gained inspiration to finish this story. So enjoy.**

******ALSO CHECK OUT MY POLL ON MY PROFILE REGARDING THE ENDING TO THIS STORY, THANKS**** **

**Now on with the story :) **

* * *

**BPOV**

It had been a few weeks after the Yule Ball and the Second Task was tomorrow. Harry had been having difficulty with his egg until Cedric, deciding to repay the favor, told him to listen to the egg underwater. Oh the fun Cedric and I had figuring that out.

_-Flashback-_

"_Where are we going?" I giggled as Cedric pulled me down the corridor. _

"_It's a surprise." He said pushing me into an alcove when a teacher passed by us._

_We kept walking until we got to the fifth floor to a stature of Boris the Bewildered. _

"_Pine fresh" Cedric said and a door opened. Cedric pulled me into the room._

_I was in awe; it was the Prefect's Bathroom in all its glory along with the mysterious hidden swimming pool. There were toilets on one side and the huge tub with bath supplies on the other side. Cedric walked over to the taps and opened them. The tub began to fill rapidly. Cedric started to take his tie and sweater off._

"_As much as I love a good strip tease, why exactly am I here. You know that I'm not re-"_

"_I know Bella, and I'd never overstep our boundaries. I just thought we'd take a nice soak, in our underwear, and you could help me with this" He said pulling out his golden egg, "Plus you've never been to the Prefect's room even though it's been a few months since we were named prefects."_

"_And here I thought you just wanted to see me naked," I said jokingly. I walked over to him and kissed him softly._

"_Thank you for respecting my boundaries," I whispered. _

"_You're welcome," He whispered against my lips. We pulled away and started to strip again. _

"_Why exactly are we in the bathroom, and what does it have to do with your egg?" I asked, taking my stockings off._

"_Well you know how if you open the egg, it makes a horrible screeching noise that sounds like a banshee?" I nodded._

"_Well, Professor Moody told me to open the egg underwater, so here we are." _

"_Isn't that cheating?" I asked, frowning._

"_Well, who knows if it works? And how much do you want to bet that Fleur and Viktor know this already?"_

"_Harry doesn't." I pointed out._

"_Well, if it works, I'll drop a hint to Harry. I need to repay him for telling me about the dragons." He walked over to the tub and added some bubbles. _

_By then he was down to his boxers. I grinned raking my eyes over his toned body that he got from Quidditch. I have such a hot boyfriend. He turned around to face me and his eyes widened. I grinned at his blush from seeing me in my bra and panties. I sauntered over to the tub and got in. He followed me and got in on the other side. We faced each other and swan closer together. We lightly kissed, but that soon turned into a full out snog. I pulled away, out breath._

"_Shouldn't we be working on the task?" I asked. Cedric nodded, he too out of breath, and got the egg. _

"_So how does this work?" _

"_I have no idea. Let's just stick the egg underwater." We did and nothing occurred. We came back up._

"_Why don't we open it underwater?" I suggested. He nodded._

_We ducked back underwater and Cedric opened the egg. However, instead of screeching, a beautiful voice replaced it. It sang:_

"_**Come seek us where our voices sound,"**_

"_**We cannot sing above the ground,"**_

"_**An hour long you'll have to look,"**_

"_**To recover what we took."**_

_We came back up after the song ended._

"_Why does that voice sound so familiar?" I questioned. Cedric shook his head not knowing either._

"_Well it has to be something that's underwater the whole not being able to sing above the ground." Cedric said._

"_What does it mean you have an hour to recover what we took?" I asked._

"_Maybe they're taking something?"_

"_No really?" I asked sarcastically. I yelped as Cedric swam over to me and started tickling me. _

_When he finished his attack, he pulled me onto his lap and we sat there just relaxing, our backs to the window art. The window art of…then it hit me._

"_MERMAIDS!"_

_-End of Flashback-_

After my stunning revelation, I helped Cedric master the bubble head charm, so he could stay underwater for a lengthy amount of time.

* * *

I was in the library after dinner with Angelina and Katie trying to study whilst the other two we giggling over a book they found. I saw Harry in the corner with Hermione in the herbology section.

After another bout of giggles, I shot my book loudly earning a look from Madame Pince.

"Ok you two, what the bloody hell are you giggling about?"

"We found this old Hogwarts year book. I think it's from when your parents were here." said Angelina.

I grabbed the book and flipped through it. I smiled softly at my mother's picture. It was like looking into a mirror. I giggled at my father's, Sirius's, and Remus's antics. I glared at the little rat that was in the picture with them.

I kept flipping through the book until I hit the Slytherin section. Katie's hand stopped me.

"Hold up, is that…SNAPE!" We all looked at the photo and started laughing again, causing Madame Pince to glare at us. We calmed ourselves down and flipped through the pictures again. I stopped at a picture.

"Who is that?" I asked. The girls tried to find what I was staring at.

"What?"

"That," I pointed, "That very sexy man right there."

"He is sexy" agreed Angelina. Katie read the name under the photo.

"Um…well look at this, it's your pureblood crush. My 'perfect man'."

"Who?"

"Barty Crouch Jr."

"Oh, now I see it. Oh yes, hello you sexy, sexy man." I grinned. The other two looked at me with amused looks until they straightened up. I turned around to see what had got the so serious and was met with Moody's face. He had an amused look on his face. I blushed and prayed he didn't hear what I had said.

"Miss Potter perhaps you should keep your voice down, we are in a library after all, and you wouldn't want people to think you have an obsession now do you?" With that he walked away. I was mortified.

"Not a word." I threatened. I gathered up my stuff and got ready to leave. Angie and Katie did the same and we started to walk back to the common room. Alice passed us as we were walking.

"Hey Bella, Dumbledore is looking for you." I ignored her and kept walking.

"Bella, hey Bella wait. Didn't you hear what I said? Dumbledore is looking for you." I turned and faced her.

"Sorry for not believing you, but you and your family don't have the greatest track record. Especially after Edward." I shuttered. Angie and Katie wrapped their arms around me.

"That was all Edward. We had no idea he was going to do that!" Alice pleaded.

"Really, because he seemed to have it all planned out, so I wouldn't be surprised if you actually saw it." I turned around and stormed to the common room, Angie and Katie following me.

"Are you ok?" Katie asked as we got to the portrait. I was still shaking.

"Yeah I'm fine." Darren was walking to the portrait as well when he stopped before me.

"Hey Bella, Dumbledore is looking for you." He said.

"Oh, I guess he really was. Thanks Darren." He nodded and walked into the common room. I turned to the girls.

"I'm going to Dumbledore's office, see you guys later." They nodded and went into the common room.

I walked down the corridor to the gargoyles.

"Candy floss." I walked up the stairs.

"Hi Grandpa."

Then I was met with darkness.

* * *

**Cedric POV**

I walked down the corridors and down the Great Hall for breakfast. Today was the day of the Second Task. It was gloomy outside. I walked into the Great Hall and immediately began searching for my gorgeous girlfriend. I looked at the Gryffindor table and found the Weasley Twins, Angelina, Katie, and Darren but no Bella. I walked over to them.

"Hey guys. Where's Bella?"

"I thought she was with you?" said Katie.

"No I haven't seen her since dinner last night."

"She went to Dumbledore's last night. I think she got in late because she still wasn't back when I got into bed. She wasn't there this morning when I got up either." Angelina said.

"I thought she was with you." replied Katie.

"Maybe she's with Harry or had to go see a professor. I'm sure she's fine," said Darren.

"Yeah probably," I said still unsure. I was still a bit tense after the Cullen incident. I sought them out in the Great Hall and was relieved to see them all here, including Edward.

"Well thanks guys."

"Welcome, good luck!" said Katie. The others wished me luck as well.

I walked over to my table and sat with my friends and started eating. I felt someone behind me, probably Bella. I turned around and was met with black hair, Cho.

"Hi Cedric, just wanted to say good luck." And she kissed my cheek, skipping away before I could say anything. Bewildered I turned back around.

* * *

It was almost time for the task and I still couldn't find Bella. Dumbledore had found me and told me to get my wetsuit on.

We walked through the Hogwarts grounds until we got to the Black Lake. I guess this is where the task will take place.

I got ready to start the task and Bella was still nowhere to be found. I found Harry who looked a bit jittery. I walked over to him.

"Have you seen Bella?"

"No-" but he was cut off by Barty Crouch calling all the Champions to the dock.

We were told to get ready, so I casted my charm. Viktor transfigured his body into a shark, Fleur also used the Bubble-head charm, and I saw Harry stuff some weed thing into his mouth. Filch blasted the cannon and we were off.

I jumped into the dark, murky, cold lake and swam down. I swam through tall seaweed and passed many grindylows. As I swam deeper until I came across a4 statues. There tied to a stone tail of a Merperson was Bella! Along with Ginny, Hermione, and I believe Fleur's little sister. The clue make sense now, Bella was my valuable thing that they took, she really is valuable and important to me.

Bella appeared to be in some trancelike state. I grabbed my wand and casted a spell to free her. I wrapped my arms around her and saw Harry to my left. I pointed at the tied up people, and pointed up indicating to him to get his person free and get up to the surface as soon as possible. He nodded. I casted a spell and was forced up to the surface. Looking down I saw Viktor behind me.

We broke to the surface and I heard a deep intake of breath next to me.

* * *

**BPOV**

I opened my eyes and gasped. It was freezing! I looked around and realized I was also wet and in…a lake? What the bloody hell happened. Cedric was beside me and he along with the others helped me up onto the dock. I was immediately given a robe and towels. Cedric wrapped me up in his arms and casted a heating charm. I continued to shiver as he rubbed my arms.

"Cedric mate you won!" cried one of his friends. He just grinned. I turned around to face him.

"What exactly happened?" I asked.

"Remember the clue?" I nodded. "You were my valuable thing that they took that I had to recover in an hour."

"Oh."

"Yeah, what exactly happened to you? I was looking for you everywhere this morning and well obviously now I realize you were in the lake."

"I got called to Dumbledore's and then everything went dark and next thing I know I'm waking up in the Black Lake with you. I guess Dumbledore put me to sleep when I got to his office."

"I guess, I'm glad you're ok."

"Me too, I'm so proud of you! You got first!"

"Thanks." He replied bashfully. Oh my boyfriend is so adorable. I kissed him softly.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I looked around and saw Hermione and Viktor along with Fleur but no Harry. Draco was glaring at Krum. I guess he and Hermione still haven't made up since the Yule Ball. I don't blame her, however sweet it was, Draco didn't think of the consequences. Although…it really was sweet.

"Where's Harry?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. He should be up by now. He was right behind me." Cedric said a bit confused.

An hour was almost up and Harry was still not back. I was starting to get worried. What the bloody hell happened to my brother? Hermione looked worried as well. Cedric was trying his best to keep me calm.

Then Ginny and I think Fleur's sister…Gabrielle? appeared at the surface but still no Harry. The hour mark passed and finally Harry shot out of the lake onto the dock. He was a little banged up but he was ok! Apparently he went back to save not only Ginny but Fleur's "object" as well. How valiant.

I rushed over and gave him my towel as did Hermione. Cedric gave me his.

"You're crazy!" I told him.

"You love it." Harry replied.

"I swear you're trying to give me a heart attack!" He just laughed. I turned into Cedric's embrace as I watched Fleur give Harry a kiss on the cheek as Ginny glared at her. I giggled until Cho came up to us. She smiled flirtingly at Cedric and glared at me.

"Don't you ever get tired of being the damsel in distress?" She remarked snidely. Bitch.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"Cedric constantly needs to be saving you. What he needs is a real woman, a strong one. Like me." What is the crazy bitch going on about, oh hell no is she thinking she is "woman enough" for _my_ man.

"Ok, let's get one thing straight-" but before I could say anymore Cedric butted in.

"Cho, get this through your head I DON'T LIKE YOU! WE ARE OVER! GET OVER IT! I', sorry but we're done, it's been done since third year. I love Bella, so just leave us alone. Oh and she is definitely more of a woman than you are, and I like having to save her just as she likes saving me. Just, MOVE ON CHO!" Cho huffed, glared at me and stomped away.

I turned to Cedric and pulled him into a passionate kiss. We pulled away breathlessly.

"That was hot." I said.

"Yeah?" He asked pulling me back into a kiss.

"Yeah that was totally sexy now can you both keep your paws off each other, Merlin. Come on I want to hear the results." said George. We pulled apart and blushed. Dumbledore took the stand.

"After some debate, first place goes to Cedric Diggory!" We all cheered and I gave Cedric a kiss.

"However, if he had not gone back, Mr. Potter would have been first. Due to his valiant efforts of not only rescuing his person as well as another's, Mr. Potter will receive second place!" We all cheered again! My boys were tied for first place!

"Mr. Krum receives third and Ms. Delecour fourth. That is all. The final task will take place in a few months. Now everyone let's go back to the castle and warm up."

Cedric gathered me into his arms and we started to walk back to the castle.

* * *

**Cho POV**

I walked back to castle, thinking to myself.

Yay Ceddie won! Ugh, I hate that Potter bitch. Cedric is mine! I had him. first! Merlin, what does she have that I don't. I bet she's using a love potion or he's just with her for her money and once he gets it, he'll be with me! I just want bloody Cedric!

"Perhaps then we can be of mutual use." I gasped and turned around.

"Excuse me?"

"I want Bella, you want Cedric. Maybe we can work together so we can both get what we want." The rather handsome stranger said.

"I like the way you think. Who exactly are you though?"

"My name is Edward."

* * *

**BPOV**

Cedric had me wrapped up in his towel and blanket and had his arms wrapped around me as well. Angelina, Katie, the Twins, Darren, and Cedric's Hufflepuff friends were walking with us.

We were deciding what to do in order to celebrate Cedric's victory. I was already planning on going to a Gryffindor party for Harry later tonight.

We decided that after Cedric and I took a shower and warmed up, we'd go to kitchens grab some food and butter beer and have a picnic outside to celebrate. Cedric was probably getting a party in the Hufflepuff common room later tonight so no need to do it twice.

As we walked past the Forbidden Forest, we heard a scream.

"BARTY CROUCH IS DEAD!"

* * *

**Hi all hoped you liked this chapter. Only 2 more to go, don't know if I should be happy or sad!? I have a poll on my profile that should hopefully be up regarding the end of this story so please check it out. Reviews are always welcome and please check out my other stories. I may not be able to update soon because I have many many exams but hopefully I will be able to soon. THANKS!**


End file.
